Fujii Shuuka
|Title = Fujii Shuuka 藤井 萩花 |Image = Fujii_Shuuka_(December_2019).jpg |Caption = Fujii Shuuka for the brand ROLE MODEL (2019) |Birth Name = Fujii Shuuka フジイ シュウカ |Former = Miu (美兎) (2007) (美卯) (2008) |Born = October 14, 1994 (age ) |Birth = Osaka, Japan |Blood = A |Sign = Libra |Height = 166cm |Occupation = Performer, actress, model, singer |Years Active = 2007-2017 |Labels = Sony Music Associated Records (2011-2017) |Agency = LDH JAPAN (2009-2017) |Associated Acts = Flower, E-girls, ShuuKaRen, Fujii Ryusei |Instagram = @shuka_fujii_ |Group1= Flower |join= April 1, 2010 |left= December 31, 2017 |time= |position= Performer |debutrelease= "Still" |lastrelease= "Taiyou no Elegy" |Group2= E-girls |join2= April 24, 2011 |left2= July 16, 2017 |time2= |position2= Performer |debutrelease2= "Celebration!" |lastrelease2= E.G. CRAZY |Group3= ShuuKaRen |join3= August 11, 2016 |left3= December 31, 2017 |time3= |position3= Vocalist, performer |debutrelease3= "UNIVERSE" |lastrelease3= "LOVE YOUR LIFE / Parallel Synchronicity"}} Fujii Shuuka (藤井萩花) is a Japanese model and former performer, actress and singer. She is a former member of the groups Flower, E-girls and ShuuKaRen. Fujii graduated from Flower and ShuuKaRen and retired from entertainment industry on December 31, 2017. Biography Early Life Fujii Shuuka was born on October 14, 1994 in Osaka Prefecture, Japan. She is the older sister of Happiness/E-girls member Fujii Karen and younger sister of Johnnys' WEST's member Fujii Ryusei. She was a child model from the age of 2 and started dancing at 3. She was a model for LOVE BERRY from 2007 until 2008. In 2008 she modeled under the name Miu with the kanji originally spelled as 美兎 but later changed to 美卯. Prior to joining LDH, Fujii attended classes on EXPG in her hometown, Osaka, since 2007. 2010 On April 1, Fujii joined the initial line-up of FLOWER, alongside Mizuno Erina, Shigetome Manami and Nakajima Mio. 2011 On April 24, she was announced as member of E-girls, having a concurrent position between the group and FLOWER. On October 12, she made her debut with FLOWER with the single "Still". She modeled for TOKYO GIRLS COLLECTION in 2011 and 2012; in 2013 she modeled for KANSAI COLLECTION. 2016 On August 11, she was revealed to be singing in the sub-unit ShuuKaRen, alongside her sister Fujii Karen, which debuted on October 5 of the same year with the single "UNIVERSE". 2017 On June 5, with the reformulation of the E-girls project as E.G.family, she announced to be leaving E-girls after the E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ concerts in July due to her busy schedule. She would be dedicating herself to Flower, ShuuKaRen and her model activities. On October 22, Fujii posted a message on E.G.family mobile reporting that she got diagnosed with cervical spinal disc herniation and that she would halt her activities for a while to recover. Fujii started experiencing symptoms of cervical spinal disc herniation 3 years ago and since the E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ concerts in July she has been feeling unable to perform like she hoped to. After consulting a doctor she got diagnosed with herniation affecting the fourth and fifth vertebrae on her neck and she is putting effort on receiving treatment for it. After discussing with the Flower members and staff and since she is unable to serve satisfactory performances with her current state, Fujii would be taking a rest to recover.いつも応援してくださっている皆様へ On December 31, it was announced that Fujii has decided to graduate from Flower and ShuuKaRen and retire from the entertainment industry due to the symptoms of the cervical spinal disc herniation, that she was diagnosed with in October, becoming more severe. She would be focusing on studying art, photography, and fashion following her retirement.Flower藤井萩花、芸能界引退を発表＜コメント全文＞ 2019 On September 27, Fujii released a photobook in collaboration with actress and model Nikaido Fumi, titled Gekkan Shuuka・Yaku Shashin Nikaido Fumi.二階堂ふみと萩花が「月刊シリーズ」最新写真集で奇跡のコラボ On December 5, Fujii launched her own jewelry brand in Omotesando, named ROLE MODEL.タレントでモデルの藤井萩花が「ロールモデル」を始動　ジュエリーに込めた思いを語る Works Music Filmography ; Movies * 2016 * 2016 * 2017 * 2017 ; Dramas * 2011 Don★Quixote * 2012 Sprout * 2012 The Quiz * 2014 Koibumi Biyori (episode 1) * 2015 * 2016 Publications ; Photobook # 2017.11.30 Shuuka Fujii Shuuka (萩花 Fujii Shuuka) Gallery Trivia * Favorite Artists: JASMINE, Rihanna, Ciara * Favorite Movies: Léon, Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu, What Happens In Vegas * Favorite Food: Powdered green tea sweets, Nattou (Fermented soybeans), Bananas * Favorite Flower: Sunflowers * Hobbies: 1 Person karaoke, 1 Person fashion show, hair and make-up, shopping * She was an extra in the drama Don Quixote. * Looks up to Kate Moss as a fashion icon. References External Links * Instagram Category:E-girls Former Members Category:Flower Former Members Category:Members from Osaka Category:1994 Births Category:Blood Type A Category:Libra Category:Performers Category:Actresses Category:Models Category:Singers Category:E-girls Category:Flower Category:ShuuKaRen Category:ShuuKaRen Members Category:2009 Debut